The present invention generally relates to electronic control systems and, more particularly, an electronic control system for controlling vehicle accessory devices as well as a wireless communication system for programming the electronic control system.
Modern automotive vehicles typically include an electronic control system having an electronic control unit coupled to various electrical accessory devices. The electronic control unit may include a microprocessor and non-volatile memory. The microprocessor controls multiple electrical accessory devices in the vehicle by executing the operating instructions of the control program. Such control programs in vehicles govern the operation of electrical accessory devices and features such as automatic door locks, interior lights, instrument panel illumination, exterior lights, keyless door locks, audible notification signals, windshield and lamp wiper systems, security system, etc.
In view of the recent advances in modern automotive vehicles, however, user capability for programming preference settings for electrical accessory devices have been deficient. In existing electrical control units, users are not able to choose the preference settings for most electrical accessory devices. Further, the programming of these functions is physically defined in the manufacturing process and is not provided to the end user. For example, vehicles equipped with headlamp control functions that automatically turn the headlights on and off at a predetermined threshold of ambient brightness and turn off the headlights when the driver exits the vehicle do not allow a user to program the predetermined threshold of ambient brightness or the length of time before the headlights are turned off after the user exits the vehicle. Also, existing entry light control devices use an internal timer to turn off the light after a predetermined period of time, typically including a dimming operation, but do not allow the user to choose the time period before the entry lights turn off. Moreover, existing door lock controls include factory-programmed lock and unlock conditions. These lock and unlock conditions can be vehicle speed sensitive or depend on key and door operations, but do not provide the capability for the end user to program the particular speed or particular key and door operations that trigger the lock and unlock conditions.
Further, in user programmable functions provided in contemporary automotive vehicles, such as memory seat position and audio system preferences, the user must select every preference setting from inside the vehicle. This input process is often time consuming, inconvenient, awkward, and limited. Further, each function must be defined by an input device in the vehicle.
The system and method according to the invention provides user programmable control functions for vehicle accessory devices that are input using a user interface. Control information is communicated from the user interface to an electronic control unit via a data controller. Further, the user interface preferably includes a transceiver circuit for producing and transmitting wireless control signals and vehicle-specific software for setting and programming user specified functions. Vehicle-specific software can be installed on the user interface, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), vehicle information system, or navigation system.
The data controller receives and transmits user-selected function data from the user interface and includes a transceiver and encoder/decoder. This data controller may be a component independent from the vehicle, or may be included in other vehicle components such as the center cluster, audio/video system, or climate control system. The control unit includes a microprocessor and non-volatile memory. The non-volatile memory is electrically reloadable with data for controlling an object of control by executing a control program made up of data stored in the non-volatile memory. This control unit includes the vehicle electronic control unit for controlling automatic lights, door locks, interior lights, memory seats, instrument panel illumination, automatic headlamps, keyless door locks, and notification tones, as well as audio system and climate control system preferences. Further, the data controller and the control unit can be coupled together.
Generally, the user interface includes a graphical user interface (GUI) for inputing user-selectable options and a data processor for encoding the input data to a specified infrared data transmission format or radio data format (such as Bluetooth, available from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group at www.bluetooth.com).
Wireless communication with the data controller can be achieved with any type of PDA, or hand-held computer, preferably running PALM OS (available from Palm, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif.) or a compatible operating system such as Windows CE (available from Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash.). Generally, the accessory devices of the automotive vehicle can be simply programmed to user preferences using a PDA and the vehicle electronic control unit. For example, the automatic headlamp control function can be programmed with multiple threshold conditions and multiple automatic off conditions. In this function, a threshold value of ambient brightness decides light on and off points. A user can select one of these thresholds and an automatic-off condition, or can completely disable these functions. For the automatic-off option, the user can select various signal conditions including driver-door open, driver-door closed, or keyless lock set. As another example, the user can select entry-light off time with a selectable delay time. Also, the door-lock control gives the user selectable options with multiple lock and unlock conditions. A combination of these lock and unlock conditions, which depend on vehicle speed, key position, transmission position and door operations, provides a user with various preference settings. A user can also select an audible notification signal, or buzzer, for warning of certain vehicle conditions such as door open or parking brake engagement.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.